


I can't even concentrate.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Reign relationship, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Who would say no to a threesome with Lucy Lane and Sam Arias?  Certainly not Alex Danvers.





	I can't even concentrate.

"What's the plan?" Lena asks as she sits a glass of wine on the table in front of Sam.

"The plan is to sleep with Alex tonight," Sam answers as she takes a sip out of her own glass, letting her fingers rest around the rim of it.

“I know that, but is there more to this plan?" Lena asks leering at Sam.

"Nope," Sam says drawing out the word. "She kissed me three weeks ago," Sam begins before stopping to take another sip. "I don't want to do anything but wake up in her bed tomorrow morning."

"In that case," Lena says pulling the wine glass away from Sam and walking towards the liquor cabinet. Sam watches her pull out two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. Lena sits the glasses down in front of Sam, fills them, and reaches for one.

"To getting what we want," Lena says with a pleased grin. Sam clinks her glass to Lena's before throwing the shot back to let the liquor burn down her throat.  
__

Sam expects Alex and Kara to be a little bit drunk when she and Lena arrive at Alex's apartment. What she doesn't expect is one of the sexiest women she has ever seen in her life sitting in Alex's lap.

Alex basically dumps the woman out of it to stand to greet Lena and Sam.

"Thanks asshole," the woman says as she stands from the floor rubbing her backside but wearing a happy smirk. Alex turns away from them to reach down to help her up.

"Lena and Sam, this is Lucy Lane," Alex says gesturing between the two of them to Lucy. "Lucy, this is Lena Luthor, and this is Sam Arias."

"Damn Alex," Lucy begins as she shakes their hands, "if I'd know your friends were so hot I would have absolutely come to visit earlier."

"Down puppy," Alex says as she watches Lucy leer at Sam. "Lena's straight," Alex says, and Lucy couldn't roll her eyes harder if she tried.

"Oh please," Lucy says, "about a year ago you were too."

"Ass," Alex says as she pushes lightly at Lucy’s shoulder. Sam watches the two curiously because Alex has never mentioned Lucy Lane. Lucy's gorgeous without a doubt. She's wearing a short black skirt that hugs her curves perfectly and a black top that covers about as much of her as a bathing suit would. It exposes tanned, toned abdominals that makes Sam's knees weak if she is being completely honest.

"Who wants shots?" Kara asks enthusiastically, clapping her hands together excitedly, from the kitchen before she comes into the living room with a tray of them. Lena and Sam smell the tequila immediately as they each reach out to take one. The five of them each down two before heading downstairs to the waiting car. They pile inside, and Sam finds herself sitting on one side of Alex while Lucy sits on the other side.

Alex's breath tickles her ear as she leans closer into Sam. "God you look hot tonight," Alex husks into her ear. Sam knows the confidence is from the alcohol, but she doesn't care at all because it had taken her hours to decide on short jean shorts and a blue halter top.

Sam thinks she might imagine a soft press of lips just in front of her ear, but she isn't sure.

"Daddy Danvers," Lucy says from Alex's side, and Sam's entire body tenses thinking about Lucy calling Alex Daddy. "I want to dance," Lucy yells just as they pull up to the club.  
__

Alex goes to the bathroom the minute they get inside the club while Kara goes to get drinks with Lena leaving Lucy and Sam standing at the table. Lucy watches Sam watch Alex.

"Somebody has the hots for Danvers," Lucy says looking up at Sam with a knowing expression on her face.

"Is it that obvious?" Sam asks because denying it is just pointless now.

"Want to really rock her world?" Lucy asks, and Sam can see the mischievous look in her eyes. Sam nods as Lucy leans closer to her. "Me and you," Lucy says gesturing between them, "and Alex."

"You mean a...?" Sam asks shooting her a look as she trails off without finishing her thought.

"I absolutely do," Lucy says as Lena and Kara sit drinks on the table. "What do you say?"

"Challenge accepted," Sam says as she picks up her drink. She clinks drinks with Lucy just as Alex comes up to stand between them.

They're all quite passed drunk by the time a few more drinks are consumed. Sam watches Lena and Kara cackle with laughter as they talk to two guys who are clearly trying to impress them.

"Come on Sam," Lucy says grabbing both of her hands, "dance with me."

Sam doesn't even look back at Alex as she follows Lucy into the crowd of moving bodies.  
__

The bass pounds through the room as Lucy comes to a stop on the dance floor. Sam reaches forward and pulls Lucy back into her so that her backside presses firmly into Sam's front. It takes seconds before Lucy's hips begin to roll into Sam's over and over again in time with the beat. Sam rests her hands on Lucy's hips as Lucy reaches back to tangle her fingers in Sam's hair. They move to the music, sweat trickling down Sam's forehead as the songs change and Lucy's hips change their rhythm. The first touch of Sam's lips on Lucy's neck causes her hips to shudder momentarily before Lucy picks up again. Sam continues to kiss down the column of Lucy's throat as Lucy's fingers grip tighter in her hair.

Sam feels like her heart simultaneously stops and increases in rhythm in her chest when Lucy turns her head to kiss her. The angles awkward from the height different, but it doesn't stop Sam from kissing her back.

When the kiss is broken they both look towards the table where Alex is standing by herself watching them with wide eyes. Lucy untangles her fingers from Sam's hair but doesn't stop moving her hips. It's distracting and absolutely wonderful.

"Come here," Sam mouths towards Alex as she crooks her finger so that her intentions are clear. She watches Alex look around for a second before she downs her drink and makes her way towards them. Lucy's hips continue to move against Sam as Alex steps closer. Alex grabs Lucy's hips to pull them both forward until her front is pressed to Lucy's front.

Their bodies roll in sync to the music, and Sam is shocked by how well they fit together. They're all touching in as many places as they can as the sea of moving bodies closes in around them.

It doesn't take long for Lucy to look up and cup Alex's face before she pulls her into a kiss. Sam's breath hitches as she watches them kiss knowing exactly what it feels like to have Alex's lips pressed against her own. Alex's hand lands on Sam's backside to pull her even closer even as her tongue moves in Lucy's mouth. Sam busies herself with nipping at Lucy's neck as she continues to kiss Alex. When they pull apart Alex's eyes are blown wide, lips wet from Lucy's mouth with a hint of Lucy's lipstick smeared on them.

Sam leans forward above Lucy's shoulder to pull Alex into a kiss that tastes a little different than the last one they shared because Alex's tongue had just been in Lucy's mouth. It gets heated fast and has Sam pulling back sooner than she'd like to catch her breath.

"Let's get out of here," Lucy whispers into the loud club, but Sam hears her loud and clear.

They don't separate very far from each other as they walk towards the table where Lena is standing grinning at them like she knows all of their secrets.

"We're going to get out of here," Sam says to her best friend.

"Good because Kara saw that little make out session, and I think she's scarred for life," Lena answers shooting the three of them a look. Lucy's already kissing at Alex's neck even as the words leave Lena's mouth. "I'll make sure she gets home," Lena says sending the threesome off.

The cab ride is silent as Alex sits between the two of them. Sam had expected Alex to be nervous, but the redhead sits confidently between them one hand scratching at Lucy's thigh with the other firmly clasped in Sam's.

They stumble into the elevator and up into Alex's apartment. Lucy and Sam stand there and watch Alex sit down on the couch.

"You two wanted to give me a show on the dance floor," Alex husks, "don't let me stop you."

"That's Daddy Danvers," Lucy says sending them a grin and a ridiculous wink. Alex leans back into the soft cushion and clasps her hands behind her head. Sam isn't sure what is about to happen until Lucy pulls her forward.

Lucy straddles one of Alex's legs and pulls Sam down to straddle the other. Sam watches as Alex unclasps her fingers to grip one of Lucy's and one of Sam's thighs.

She surprises herself when she turns toward Lucy and pulls her into a kiss. Teeth crash together as heat builds between the two of them leaving Sam breathless. Alex's hand that had been on the outside of her thigh runs up her skin and under the hem of her shorts before dragging back out and up over the denim to the hem of her halter top. Alex's fingers scratch at Sam's abdomen, and she feels the muscle twitch underneath Alex's fingers. Lucy's tongue falters in her mouth for just a second, and Sam has no doubt that Alex is doing the same thing to Lucy.

Sam's tongue continues to move against Lucy's as Alex's fingers further their trail up her shirt. Lucy moans into Sam's mouth at the exact same moment that Alex's fingers pinch her nipple.

They pull apart and both look at Alex who has a shit eating grin on her face as she teases Sam's nipple with one hand and Lucy's with the other.

"To the bed ladies," Alex says, and they both stand immediately to head up the two stairs to Alex's bed. They kick their shoes off as they walk.

Alex sits down on the bed leaving the two of them standing in front of her. "Undress each other," Alex commands, and Sam feels herself get wet just from Alex's tone of voice.

Sam turns to Lucy and rests her fingers on Lucy's exposed sides and begins to trail them to the middle of her abdomen and up. Her fingers dance under Lucy's top before she begins to lift it up. Lucy's arms raise above her head pushing her breasts even closer to Sam's face. She discards the shirt to the side as they kiss. The kiss has to break for Lucy to pull Sam's top over her own head before their mouths meet again.

"Jerk," Sam hears Alex mutter, and she can only imagine that Lucy had thrown her top at Alex. Lucy's fingernails scratch at Sam's back as Sam's fingers move to Lucy's skirt. It's easy to unzip, but Sam has to break the kiss to drop down to her knees to pull the tight material down Lucy's legs. Sam looks up at Lucy whose eyes are blown wide with desire.

Sam feels Alex's fingers in her hair from where she is on her knees in front of Lucy as Alex pulls her into a heated kiss. Alex devours her mouth as her tongue moves firmly against Sam's. It's nothing like their first kiss. Alex bites down hard on Sam's bottom lips before running her tongue over it to soothe it.

When she pulls back from the kiss she's grinning at Sam. "Just in case you two forgot I was here," Alex says as she reaches over to firmly slap Lucy's bare ass.

It takes a few seconds for Lucy to pull down Sam's shorts and her underwear leaving them down bare.

Alex stands and looks between the two of them. "Lay down," she husks, and Sam can hear the desire clear in her voice.

They lie down on the bed next to each other as Alex crawls onto her knees closer to them. Alex is still fully dressed as her right hand moves to scratch up and down Sam's right thigh. Her left hand contacts Lucy's left thigh as she follows the same motion on both of their skin.

Alex's hands leave Sam entirely as her fingers continue to trail up Lucy's leg. Sam hears Lucy's breath hitch as Alex uses two fingers to part her soaked lips and rub lightly at her clit. Alex's fingers tip lower to slide into Lucy leaving Sam there to watch Alex's face as she moves slowly in and out of Lucy.

Sam can hear the wetness with each thrust of Alex's fingers into Lucy, can hear Lucy's moans and sharp breaths, and can feel the way the bed moves with Alex's movements.

Alex can feel Lucy begin to tighten around her fingers as she curls them deep inside of her. Alex pulls out completely leaving Lucy shaking slightly and letting out a very frustrated sigh.

"Damn you Alex Danvers," Lucy groans as her fists hit the bed, and Sam knows immediately that Alex pulled out before Lucy was able to finish.

Sam is about to protest for Lucy when Alex's fingers move to part her slick folds. She can feel the wetness on her knee where Alex's fingers that had previous been inside Lucy are resting. Sam's soaked from listening to Alex fuck Lucy leaving Alex no trouble with sliding two fingers into her. Sam meets Alex's fingers with each thrust as Lucy rolls slightly to run her tongue over Sam's nipple. Alex's fingers feel like heaven inside of her as she curls them to a spot that Sam feels all the way to her toes.

"Fuck Alex," Sam breaths out as Alex picks up the pace. Sam feels the tingle begin deep in her pelvis as she begins to tighten around Alex's fingers. Alex pulls out leaving Sam just on the precipice of coming, but Lucy's tongue doesn't stop moving on her nipple. Sam feels her orgasm chasing further away from her as Alex just grins down at her.

"I hate you," Sam says, arousal thick in her voice.

"No, you don't," Alex husks before she crawls closer to the two women.

"Fuck," they both almost yell as Alex's fingers slide back into both of them. Sam can see the sweat on Alex's forehead as she fucks both of them hard and fast. The feeling she'd previously been chasing builds until Sam is hurtling over the edge. She comes at the same time Lucy does and the air is filled with heavy breaths and curse words. She can feel Lucy's leg shaking against her own as Alex pulls out to wipe her wet fingers on the sheets.

Sam chances a glance at Lucy who looks absolutely wrecked. Alex isn't even undressed, and Sam already feels more satisfied than she's been in years.

She watches Alex stand from the bed. "I'll be right back," Alex says, confident smirk still firmly on her face. It shouldn't surprise Sam when she rolls on her left side that Lucy's already lying on her right side to face her. The kiss they start is languid as the two women continue to bask in post orgasmic bliss until it heats up, Sam's body humming with arousal all over again with each swipe of Lucy's tongue against her own.

They break apart when they realize Alex is back. They both say fuck at the exact same moment as they look at Alex completely naked with a harness and strap on being the only thing covering her body.

"On your stomach Lucy," Alex says, and Sam watches as Lucy complies without question. "On top of her Sam," Alex says, and Sam just does as she's told.

Sam's breasts press into Lucy's back as she lays on top of Lucy.

Sam can feel Alex's fingers running up and down her aching slit before her hand withdraws. Sam wants to look back to see what Alex is doing, but she can't maneuver herself in a different way to do it.

"God damnit Danvers," she hears Lucy say below her. She can feel Lucy's body move with each thrust as Alex buries the strap on deep inside of her leaving Lucy panting with each rough thrust. Sam's body moves with Lucy's movements. The pressure on her nipples has them erect and hard, and Sam tilts her pelvis forward so that her clit rubs against Lucy's back. Each rough thrust from Alex sends Lucy's body forward and back to bury the strap on inside of Lucy. The pressure builds between Sam's legs as her clit slides over Lucy's skin. The pressure isn't even close to enough to get her off, but it feels good anyway.

Sam can see Lucy's fingers gripping hard to the sheets as the sound of Alex's hips contacting her ass get more and more frequent. Lucy yells out as her entire body tenses and then arches as her orgasm crashes over her. The sounds she makes leave Sam completely breathless, feeling like she's right on the edge with her.

She feels Alex's fingers ghosting up and down her slit to collect the wetness there. Sam chances a glance behind her to see Alex stroking Sam's wetness over the head of the dildo that's already covered in Lucy's cum. Alex's forehead has a light sheen of sweat on it, and Sam can tell she's been running her fingers through her red hair.

"So wet Sam," Alex husks as she steps forward to level the dildo to Sam’s entrance. She slides in slowly, hands gripping Sam's hips to pull her down to meet it. Sam sees stars when it's all the way inside, the feeling of Alex's skin against her own enough to push her towards the edge.

Alex slides out slowly before moving back in, much gentler with Sam than she had been with Lucy just moments ago. Lucy's body is still shaking under Sam as she takes deep breaths to level out her breathing. Alex's fingernails dig into Sam's hips as she begins to pick up her speed, fucking Sam with hard and deep strokes. Sam feels it in every part of her as Alex pulls her hips back to meet each thrust. Sam's clit slides against Lucy's skin with each thrust from Alex that moves her body forward and back, over and over again until she's lost in the pleasure of it all. She feels her body tense before her orgasm is crashing over her again, leaving her panting and breathless. She's not certain that she didn't black out for ten seconds as the intensity of it washed over her leaving her body tingling and her skin feeling like it's on fire.

Alex pulls out, and Sam can hear Alex attempting to catch her own breath behind her. It takes Sam a solid two minutes before her breathing evens out and she feels like she can use her muscles again. She rolls off Lucy onto her back as the brunette rolls over herself. Alex is still standing at the foot of the bed, looking more smug than Sam has ever seen her still wearing the strap on.

"Move," she says as she settles her knees on the bed. Alex pushes between them until she's lying on her back, and Sam feels her heart sore when Alex turns towards her to pull her into a blistering kiss. She can taste herself on Alex's tongue and knows without a doubt that Alex has licked her fingers clean after Sam's first orgasm of the night.

"Hey," she hears Lucy say, "my turn." Alex breaks the kiss to turn on her side to kiss Lucy. Sam takes the opportunity to bite and suck on Alex's neck while she kisses the other brunette. Alex rolls slightly to grab Lucy's hips and pull her on top of her. They continue to kiss as Sam trails kisses down Alex's neck and latches on to a hard nipple. She hears the moan that leaves Alex's mouth and goes directly into Lucy's as Sam runs her tongue in tight circles around the hard bud.

She pulls away just in time to see Lucy rising up on her knees, positioning the strap on, and sinking down on to it. She rests her hands on Alex's stomach as her body starts to move up and down on the toy. It's hypnotic to watch, and Sam can tell by the way Alex moans that it feels good for both of them. She pulls Alex into another kiss by the chin that leaves them both breathless.

"Come here," Alex says as she pulls at Sam's arms. Sam gets the hint. She moves to straddle Alex's face so that she is facing towards Lucy as the brunette continues to move her body up and down above Alex.

Alex's first swipe of her tongue through Sam's slit is enough to drive her absolutely wild with want. Alex moves slow, running her tongue around Sam's entrance and bumping her clit every so often. Alex moves further up to suck hard at Sam's clit, and she can't help the way her hips buck into Alex's face. Alex moans into Sam's center, and the vibrations have her reaching forward to rest her hands on top of Alex's stomach to have something to hold on to. Sam's hips move back and forth as she fucks herself on Alex's face. When Alex's tongue slips inside her, Sam groans as her hips lift slightly to come back down onto Alex's face. Alex cranes her neck to reach her tongue as far into Sam as it will go. Lucy and Sam move up and down over Alex at almost the same pace. Sam can feel her orgasm approaching in her toes as she watches the strap on disappear and reappear with each thrust of Lucy’s hips. Lucy and Alex's movements are getting more erratic, and she knows without question that both of them are close. She doesn't know who comes first. All she knows is that Alex's entire body tenses under her, Sam hears Lucy cry out before she sees stars herself.

When she opens her eyes, she’s lying on her side next to Alex. Lucy is draped half on top of Alex on the other side as the red head runs her fingers up and down both of their backs. The tickling sensation of it is almost too much for Sam with the way her body feels so overstimulated. 

"I told you Sam," Lucy says in a breathless whisper, "Daddy Danvers."

They both snort out a laugh before Sam snuggles closer into Alex already drifting off to sleep.  
__

When Sam wakes up the next morning she's still wrapped around Alex. Lucy is nowhere to be seen, and the redhead stirs under her.

"Hey," Alex says in a husky whisper that Sam wants to hear every single morning from this one on.

"Hey," Sam says as she traces patterns over Alex's stomach.

"So last night," Sam says with a teasing smile on her face.

"Was great," Alex finishes her sentence for her.

"So, you and Lucy?" Sam asks the implication and question clear to Alex.

"Are just friends who have had sex a few times before," Alex answers honestly as she pulls Sam closer into her side.

"And us?" Sam asks hesitantly.

"Well I'd like to take you on a date before we discuss that too in depth,” Alex says letting out a light laugh, "but I want to be more than your friend."

Sam just leans forward to kiss her until her body wakes up. Alex rolls on top of her, and Sam knows without question that she's addicted already.  
__

That night Sam finds herself back at home having wine with Lena while Ruby cleans up from dinner in the kitchen.

"So, Lucy Lane showed up at Kara's this morning to get her bag," Lena says shooting Sam an accusatory look.

"Did she?" Sam asks raising her eyebrow and sending Lena a smirk.

"Kara was mortified by what the three of you did," Lena answers taking a sip of her wine.

"She'd be even more mortified by what Alex and I did this morning," Sam says, and Lena's smile just gets more wicked.

Sam has never felt more content in her life.


End file.
